


Expect the unexpected

by luchijelly



Series: One Ship + Word Prompts [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Baked Goods, Baking, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, like verbal teasing sorry no nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchijelly/pseuds/luchijelly
Summary: Sousuke tries to bake for Rin as a surprise





	Expect the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> SouRin + Baking prompt from twitter by my friend Ann.

“Did you know you’d look super hot in aprons? Somehow it fits your image well. Maybe you’d suit being a baker.” Rin chuckled lowly. 

Sousuke could always expect the most surprising comments from Rin in the most untimely moments. Like that day when they were talking about a certain swimming contestant up against Rin in a coming competition and the redhead brought up aprons only to talk about how Sousuke looks in them. Maybe it was time for Sousuke to be the surprising one instead. 

“Good morning” he said, grinning widely at his companion. 

“Kiss the cook” said his pink apron. 

Rin couldn’t really say anything, not until two hours later, after Sousuke finished baking him blueberry muffins for breakfast with coffee. He could only stare and drink in his sight. 

“What the fuck, this is delicious. Did you secretly have a baking hobby?” was the first thing he said. Sousuke had to laugh. 

“Actually it’s my first time.” 

“So I was right,” Rin confirmed his theory, nodding. 

“What if it was a coincidence?” Sousuke teased. 

“What if you actually practiced your ass off to impress me?” Rin teased back. The truth was out in the open. It was in the flour stains of Sousuke’s laundry and the badly washed whisks in their cutlery and it was in the egg cartons where a few were missing since the last time Rin saw them. 

“That’s ridiculous. Maybe I’m just an excellent baker.” the brunette replied before planting a kiss on Rin’s cheek. However, he forgot Rin loves playing the ‘expect the unexpected' game. He grabbed Sousuke’s shirt to kiss him on the mouth and watch his expression change from confused to flustered. 

“I’m just following your apron’s instructions.” 

Maybe Sousuke just can’t win.


End file.
